Lights, Camera, and Action
by Talks too much
Summary: Damn right he was acting. He was acting like he didn't want to make out senselessly with the star of the movie. He was acting like he didn't even know her. Niley.


_But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, it's not mine, but I want it so _

She let her gray sweats settle down as the evening breeze hit the duo. He caught a peek of her sighing as the water licked the shoreline and scampered back. Her hair was in a a side braid and she was bundled up in a sweatshirt...his sweatshirt.

"I'm going to be here for two months," she groaned childishly, picking up fistfuls of sand. She held the grainy material in her soft hands for a second before pouring it back down on the ground again.

"That's no too long," he tried to soothe her. She gave him an incredulous look and turned her head towards the trailer. He lifted his arm to get a good look at the time. "You have to get your hair and make up done," he urged her to get to work. She scowled and let out a low grunt before placing her feet flat on the sand to get up. She struggled before she stood upright.

"We shoot a carnival scene today," she babbled as the two trudged towards the dull, gray set trailers.

"Really...didn't notice," Nick said sarcastically, looking over his shoulder toward the fair grounds that were set up for the movie. Miley's blue eye's twirled around in her milky eyes. He smirked at her facial expressions and leaned in towards her. "I'm glad I came," he whispered. She took the liberty to wrap her arm around his waist and pulled him in closer.

He didn't dare lean in and kiss her cheek. Even though her soft flesh was calling his name. No, they were taking it one step at a time. And public displays of affection wasn't a on step at a time kind of deal. She let go of him once she reached the makeup trailer. He saw one last smile before she disappeared from view.

He let one sigh of gratitude escape his lips. He was thankful for getting a second chance with her. And this time, he wasn't going to let her go. Even if she begged and pleaded. He let his mind wander around his surroundings. His brown orbs wondered to the pile of papers that Miley had been glancing over before. Curiosity overtook him as he reached for the script.

He let himself feel comfortable before flipping through the pages. He kind of knew the story from what Miley had explained. His eyes skimmed through the words and the characters. It was a fast read until his pupils dead bolted on a certain word. Kiss.

It wasn't the only time it was in the script either. Nick flipped over the white pages and managed to find the words dozen times throughout the movie. His head shot up. He knew it was a romance movie. Hell, he's even seen pictures of her co star. But he didn't realize that he wasn't the only one who would touch Miley's lips for the time being.

Okay, maybe he hadn't made his move on her yet, but he had time. And he didn't need her kissing someone else while he was trying to win her back.

He put down the script. It was better if he didn't read anymore. Maybe that's why Miley had been so secretive about the whole movie.

He lounged in her set chair, yawning of boredom.

Across the set, he spotted a blonde male coming out of his own dusty trailer. He graced his abs as his shirt was off and was at least a couple feet taller than Nick. Tish was talking animatedly with the guy before leaving towards the camera set. It wasn't as though Nick was jealous, but he could feel his whole body tense up. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins and he felt like booming his voice across the set. Nope. That was not jealousy at all.

_I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes _

Before he could let himself suffer from his annoyance of the shirtless actor, he felt two soft hands cover his vision.

"Miley?" he chuckled. She giggled and he turned around. Her appearance was drastically changed from what he had seen earlier. Her side braid was still in place, but her makeup was a lot darker. She had a darker shirt and black pants on. She looked exactly like the character she had been describing. "You've changed," he smirked.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up from her set chair.

"I talked to the director," she beamed, holding an inside secret to herself.

"For what?" Nick prodded her on. She smirked at his confusion and tugged him towards the trailer she had just been in.

"Just wait," she said stubbornly before dragging him in. She sifted through the clothing rack and caught onto a blue shirt. She tugged it off its hanger and handed it over to him. "You're an extra today," she smiled.

"I'm going to be in this movie?" Nick said doubtfully. He subconsciously pulled the shirt over his head and over his white v neck.

"Yup," she smirked nonchalantly. They both walked out of the trailer to see the day get dimmer by the second. "I think its time to start filming," she commented as she watched all the camera crew get into position. She nodded over at a blonde girl who was dressed as dark as she was. "That's the person in the scene," she captioned for him. Nick wasn't in taking any of this. Instead he was preoccupied with the fact that her fingers were laced with his. "What?" she asked as she acknowledged his silence.

"Nothing, you'll do amazing," he mumbled. She gave him a small appreciative smile before letting go of his hand and skipping towards her mother. There was a gathering of people for the scene's background and Nick was placed in different places and told to walk back and forth. The director told him to act normal. He could do that. At least that's what he told himself.

"Okay," the director had yelled. "Places everyone." People shifted into place and everyone around them started busying themselves with their own props. "Lights, Camera, and Action." Damn right he was acting. He was acting like he didn't want to make out senselessly with the star of the movie. He was acting as though he didn't know she existed.

He walked past the scene as Miley was talking to her scene partner and running through the lines. She didn't mess up once and he could feel his heart expand with pride.

"Cut," the girl yelled. She pointed at Miley and beckoned her closer, whispering certain directions at her. Nick's forehead creased. His girl did a perfect job. What more did the director want? Miley nodded and walked back into place, getting ready to redo a part of the scene. It took a couple more tries until everything was to the camera crew's liking.

"That was exhausting," Miley groaned, tumbling towards Nick. They watched as the night sky hovered over them and let small stars peak out. "You don't see that in LA," she mumbled. He nodded. He knew what she meant.

"Miley," he said randomly. She looked up and titled her head. She was curious to what he had to say. And Nick was trying to find the courage to say it. They had been flirting and talking for the past couple of months. She broke up with her boyfriend. They recorded as song together. He flew three thousand miles to see her. They jet skied. They've kissed...in private. But he couldn't tell her how he felt. Not now at least. "Nothing," he mumbled quickly.

"Okay," she whispered back. He had enough time to tell her. And he was going to tell her. Not now, though. But soon. He had to. Without her he was miserable.

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best _

**A/N The song was miserable at best...and I kind of wanted to use it because I think that's how Nick is feeling now. And when he was with Miley in the summer, I think he knew that he would be feeling like this in the future. I really really thought about last summer and I came to the conclusion that both of them did something wrong. I think Nick thought she was going to wait for him. And Miley didn't wait for him. I think they never fully established what they had before she did her movie and he did his world tour...so that's why I personally think happened over the summer. So, yeah, haha. This fic was based off of the assumption that Nick was the extra in The Last Song. IDK if that's true but that's where the idea came from. **


End file.
